


Midnight Talk [prompt]

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Anyways, At least in the end, Comfort, Creepy, Friendship, I dont know what to put Ludwig isn't a nice character to write about, M/M, actually he's a piece of shit, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: One late night after a sermon Nickolas is finishing his nightly chores when Father Ludwig joins him, asking for the young gelert's company. Just how far will it take before they start arguing again, or, just how much can Nickolas endure before talking to this cleric becomes too much?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts), [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts).



> A prompt given to me by the lovely Em [werelupewoods]! She wanted to see Ludwig and Nickolas interacting with each other in writing and unfortunately writing anything with Ludwig makes me cringe, also it's kinda hard to write Nicko and not have Cal there sooo this kinda happened. Anyways, the prompt was "Someone's got to stay with me. Please?"
> 
> Featuring a character made by my sister T3f3r and I, her name is Elisabeth and [now canon] she was adopted by Cathal when she was eight years old, she's going to make more appearances as I start writing more of her character.
> 
> So yeah, I hope yall enjoy this. There's still a few more stories to come. <3

_"Someone's got to stay with me. Please?"_

 

It wasn’t necessary, but it was sort of true. This late at night might be quiet for some but there were many occasions in the past that had brought the night to life, families with no where to go looking for a place to lay their head, orphaned children seeking help or some knights looking for solitude. A cleric could not handle so much on their own at night, especially not Ludwig—who was known for being stern and a ‘little’ unfriendly. But Nickolas knew that the yellow Gnorbu before him was planning something, at least, that’s what it always felt like whenever they were ever alone together. Ever since he was a child there was always so unnerving about standing next to this higher-up of his, he always felt like he was being watched…or maybe, he _**was**_ being watched. If only Cathal was here…Cal…

 

That’s right, it’s been five years since Nickolas had returned from his pilgrimage—alone. Cathal had promised though, that they would find each other again but...where was he? Ludwig and the others have said that it was too late, Cathal was dead, but his heart knows otherwise.

 

“I-I, donno Father…” the young cleric didn’t even know that he had spoken up until he realized that the small stick that held the still burning flame was right in front of his face, flickering slightly against the small sigh he made. The tiny but bright flame reminded him of the bond that he and Cathal had shared, they were young, they were energetic, they were incredibly close—inseparable. There was no way that Cathal had to be dead, he was with him, he can feel it in his very being...if that makes any sense, Father Lawrence said it did, a bond that strong was something to cherish.

 

“You haven’t been yourself lately, Nickolas.” Ludwig finally spoke up, the smile he tried to flatter (?) him with had slowly began to disappear from his face as he continues to watch Nickolas light the candles that had snuffed themselves out, or been blown out when the windows were opened in the afternoon. The young cleric tried his hardest not to frown, if there was any arguments between him and Ludwig then it was solely because they would argue if Cathal was still alive or not, and right now, his emotions were pretty vulnerable. He was tired, he was scared, he was lonely. Just years ago he had felt the same because he was worried about his own well being, but now it had almost doubled because he—no—it wasn’t that he doubted Cathal’s will, but he was worried that something might’ve happened to him. Nickolas starts to hum along with the chorus that were practicing up on the second floor with the organ player, not only trying to calm himself down but find another discussion to turn to.

 

“I’ve…been a little homesick as of lately, I won’t lie.” which he really wasn’t, Nickolas used to be very close to his mother and father, he missed them dearly, and he missed his older sister Victoria and younger brother Alphonse as well, it’s had been years since he’s seen them all together after all.

 

“You also have something else on your mind, my darling moonlight.” Ludwig musters and Nickolas had to resist the urge to shudder when he felt a ghost of a hand start to play with the strands of his hair at the nape of his neck. It was (unfortunately) often that Ludwig would be playing with his hair, or sometimes he’d let his fingers would twirl the soft curls of his ears, usually it would be Cathal that would say something obnoxious and make the other cleric stop his toying—or even smack his hand away, it made Nickolas sick to his stomach to know that because of his dear friend’s absence Ludwig believed that he could get away with doing this.

 

“You call me that a lot,” to regain the space between them the young blonde took a step back while he turned around, making it seem that he didn’t want to burn the other cleric with the small stick that held a flame. Nickolas quickly snuffed the flame by blowing it out so that it won’t keep trailing down towards his hand. “‘ _moonlight_ ’, I don’t really see the significance in it Father Ludwig. Besides from the—I guess, my paler features.” The older Gnorbu chuckles softly thinking that the other younger pet was just eager to get his night chores done so he doesn’t bother to take a step towards him, he instead puts his hands in his robe sleeves to resist the itching in his fingers to continue playing with Nickolas’ hair.

 

“Well you’re as pure, perfect and as mysterious as the moonlight itself. Radiant as well in your own form, you’re absolutely beautiful.” oh if this wasn’t someone that he had the displeasure of knowing for many years then he would’ve just gagged right then and there on those bold words. But no, he was a kind gentleman and this was someone he’s known for years and so he just had the decency to nod his head and pretend that he was just going to the other side of the alter to grab more candles. The sooner he gets these chores done the sooner that he can finally retreat to his chambers and lay in bed for a few hours before finally drifting off to a peaceful sleep, of course, Ludwig isn’t making this any easier by talking with him so he can stay longer. “Since you are more worried about your family at home, I take it that you’ve finally moved on from your thoughts about the pilgrimage then?” The pilgrimage? That’s funny, of course he’s talking about Cathal.

 

He’s not smiling, how could he in the presence of Ludwig who’s still focusing on having him forget about his best friend? His share of life? This seems like it was a nice time to get back at him, especially since they’re not standing side by side. “It was you and the others that taught us that as clerics we were to live to remember, to use our memories so that we can enlighten others.” Nickolas is beginning to feel a little bold, maybe because he has some glass jars with candles in his arms and the candles are a little heavy—not that he was going to use them to harm someone but if the moment called for it then this would make a really nice tool of protection.“Besides, it’s a little hard to forget about Cathal, don’t you think?”

 

“Oh believe me, I do, moonlight.” Ludwig is hissing between is teeth, an apparent frown on his face as he continues to watch Nickolas setting the candles on the alter. His blood can’t help but boil at the thought of his adoring moonlight wanting to be around that incompetent, careless and annoying young man who thought he’d have the pleasure of sitting with the other clerics. Nickolas should know better, that the man isn’t coming back. “But don’t you think that it’d be a little easier to just—” he takes a step towards the young blonde again and this time Nickolas, with the thanks to Insight, saw it coming and so casually took a few steps just opposite of him and began to put the candles up on the higher stand. “--forget about him?”

 

“Would you forget about Father Lawrence if I asked you to?” Nickolas asks sharply and to his surprise Ludwig said ‘yes’ in an instant, that can’t be right. Father Lawrence has spoken so highly of Ludwig, he even said to both he and Cathal growing up that they reminded him of themselves when they were young. Father Lawrence always knew how to talk to Ludwig and comfort him, or make the stern man laugh...did Father Lawrence also know that Ludwig felt this way? He was so quick to forget about his childhood friend if someone had ordered him to forget? Did Cathal…No. No that’s a horrible question, Cathal would never do such a thing, this is Cathal Callahan we’re talking about—if he says that he’ll climb the edge of Neopia for Nickolas then he’d do it as quick as lightening. Ludwig didn’t have a passionate bone in his body, whatever he did, he did it for his own moral gain.

 

Pounding against the large wooden doors of the Cathedral had almost made the choir up above stop their practice, and it almost stunned Nickolas and Ludwig into a silence. A visitor this late at night? Oh, right, they’re a Cathedral, always open. “Please excuse me.” Nickolas said hurriedly pushing the candles onto the alter, his bare feet make dull pattering steps down the long wooden aisle towards the direction of the Cathedral’s doors, though they were locked from the outside guests were always welcome to knock and be let in. The pounding started up again just as the blonde cleric reached the door and use almost his whole force to get the large mountains of elaborately carved wood and marble open, Nickolas poked his head out to the cold chill of the spring night and was surprised to see a group of men and women before him. They all dressed odd, with capes and cloaks covering their shoulders, hoods covering their faces and what really caught the cleric off guard was that there was a strong metallic smell coming from them.

 

Blood?

 

“Excuse me, dear Father.” one man spoke up removing his hood and in return all the others in the group began to remove them as well so their faces can be seen, this was an act of courtesy at the church—not many knew about it. The one that had removed his hood first smiled sincerely, that much Nickolas can see, but the shadows that were blocking his sight made it hard to see the rest of this visitor’s face. “We’re sorry for disturbing, but my hunting pack and I are in need of some aid. We were out trying to rid of some pests in the area and we, uh, fell short. We would really appreciate a warm place to stay for the night to mend our wounds, if there’s any room of course.”

 

“Yes of course brother, please, do come in. We always have room, especially if there are injured.” That explains the blood smell, hunting…‘pests’ and receiving injuries would do it. Nickolas held the door open and greeted each member that was walking in who thanked him in a modest low whisper, the man that had asked for the aid stood outside and made sure his pack made it inside, the young cleric was shocked to see that behind the man stood a young girl gripping to his tattered cloak. Once he took a step to go inside after everyone else had, he stopped feeling the girl staying behind,

 

“Elizabeth...” the man sighs looking down at the child who is obviously shaking like a leaf in the wind, Nickolas’ heart sank, what was a child doing here? Out of habit he decided to use Insight on the young girl and see the world the way she has, it feels that it only takes a second but Nickolas looks through and sees exactly what this young girl has been through. Finding herself far from home in a horrible place run by monsters, running away from danger and witnessing death wherever she went and then finding a man who took her in—wait.

 

It can’t be….

 

“I...I don’t want to go in, sir.” the little girl whimpers as she hides her face behind her arms, the cleric is shocked to see that there were fresh scratches and bruises on them, instead of getting angry the man just nods his head.

 

“I know you’re scared, my dear. But I promise you, I would never lead you towards danger, come now.” the man reaches down to scoop the young girl in his arms as she holds onto him for dear life, he chuckles feeling her hard grasp. “I won’t put you down until you want me to, ok?” with a hurried nod the little usul buries her face into his hood and closes her eyes, Nickolas sighs, mostly because he’s relieved that he can get the girl inside and tend to her injuries and also… “Thank you, Father--”

 

“Nicko.” Nickolas says smiling some more when the man freezes just as he makes it inside, without looking over at him he turns to close the door and place the wooden block in it’s holder to look them. “You can call me Nicko, at least, that’s what you’ve been calling me for all these years, I would be worried if you were to call me by anything else.” The cleric turns around while pretending to think a little more as the Christmas gelert before him stares at him in horror, he then shrugs his shoulders casually, “Also, I don’t go by ‘Father’ it...sounds a little weird to me, makes me sound old as well.”

 

“N-Nickolas?” the two stare at each other for a moment and now that Nickolas’ eyes have adjusted to the light changing from the dark outside world to the slightly brighter interior of the church he can see clearly, Cathal Callahan, standing there in the flesh. With his usually combed hair tussled back, stubble collecting on his chin, he’s wearing black and red like his other pack members, a cloak tattered by the elements and whatever it was he fought outside and carrying this small frightened Usul girl in his arms. He was alive, he was safe, he looked strong. The young cleric nods his head, “Is it really you?”

 

“Yes it is, Cal.” when Cathal reaches out with a gloved hand Nickolas grabs it instinctively, though his hand is cold to the touch he almost couldn’t believe it—his friend was here, with him. Cathal brings the hand he held to his lips as he kissed the back of Nickolas’ hand, the blonde smiles and he’s fluttering with relief, with joy, the night is feeling better than it’s felt in years. After the kiss Cathal rests their hands to his cheek and he sighs in content, adoring the warmth that was in his friend’s hand and he could just cry for joy, but, well, he’s with his pack and he’s a little too prideful for that. But nothing will stop him from showing Nickolas that he had missed him as well, these few years apart were few too many without him and now that they are together again, the world is starting to look a little brighter in the hunter’s eyes.

 

“I missed you so much, Nicko.”

 

“I missed you too—ah, come in, come in.” still holding to his hand Nickolas urges the newly appointed hunter more into the Cathedral, hearing the tender moment they had spent together made the little girl peek out from Cathal’s hood and Nickolas can’t help but smile a little more. “You two will come with me, we’ll call for Father Lawrence and Sister Gabriela to heal your friends. I will heal the poor dear’s wounds myself and we can catch up, we have lots to discuss Cal, but if you must rest then I’ll let you.”

 

“I just came back from a hunt, Nicko. I think I have enough energy to go on a few more.” the darker pet laughs. Nickolas almost completely forgets that he was even talking to Ludwig, there was so much he had to do now to help these people that were looking for a place to stay. He and Cathal went down one of the Cathedral’s halls hand in hand, just as they did when they were children while oblivious to the yellow Gnorbu that continued to watch them from the other side with daggers in his eyes, sitting in one of the pews. Ludwig’s expression soured as he watched Cathal, again, whisk Nickolas away from him and he turns his attention over to observe the others that were sitting all in a circle on the floor whispering hushed words about the things they have fought and the new ‘blood’ coming in the next new moon.

 

Hunters, huh? How peculiar.


End file.
